


Transaction

by queuebird



Series: Writin' Dirty 2019 [13]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Limbo, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: “That’ll be thirty forty-seven.”





	Transaction

“That’ll be thirty forty-seven.”

Arthur looks at the cashier as he swipes his card. “Do I know you?”

The cashier shrugs, big shoulders moving under his apron. “Don’t think so, sir.”

Arthur shakes his head. “Of course not. I’m sorry, that was rude.”

“Not at all,” the cashier says. “Have a nice day.”

“You, too.” Arthur hefts his groceries, doesn’t look back as he leaves the store.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com)


End file.
